Safe and Sound
by LadyTND
Summary: Cameron Morgan always wanted the adventure that came with being a spy...but she's starting to realize that she never imagined her adventure would turn out like this...
1. Trapped

**Sadly I do not own Gallagher Girls! By far my favorite series and I CANNOT wait for the next (and sadly last) book! I hope you enjoy this story. Reviews? It is going to start here and then the other chapters will go back and explain everything leading up to this chapter and then there will be ones following what happens here. (: **

* * *

_Drip…drip…drip._

The leaky faucet across the room that had initially drove her crazy now only tortured Cammie with the fact that she was still alive. She struggled to open her swollen eyes but there really wasn't a point, the basement was so dark that she wouldn't have even been able to see her own hands in front of her face if they hadn't been tied behind her back.

Her left foot throbbed painfully and the dried blood that caked it made her want to scratch so badly. Her head lay against the ice cold basement floor, her cheek frozen from the cold cement and ice cold water the bitch had thrown on her earlier.

The bitch of course was Caroline Goode.

Cammie shivered and coughed again, the overpowering smell of mold and mildew made her gag. Her wet hair plastered against her face and she itched to push it back off of her cheek but knew she couldn't reach up to do so.

At least the pain from the burned 'C' on her arm was beginning to turn numb. Whether that was a good or bad thing though, she wasn't too sure.

_Drip…drip…drip._

When were they going to just come in and kill her?

That was what they had been trying to do all along. Of course now that they had her, Caroline decided she had different plans for her. Torture. Again. Cammie didn't remember anything from the first time the psychotic woman tortured her, only wounds had let her know that it had in fact happened. This time, however, she didn't think it would be possible to forget. No matter how much she might pray for it.

It had started out with just hair pulling and slapping but quickly turned more dark and sickening. Caroline usually came down accompanied by two others, one with a small flip video. Initially she had been strapped to a chair but when she had managed to get a leg free and kicked Caroline in the face (_big_ mistake but at the time it was so worth it) they broke the chair by slamming her against the concrete wall and then taped _and_ tied her before tossing her roughly to the hard floor.

Cammie couldn't even remember how long she had been down here… days, weeks, months? It was so hard to tell. Mr. Solomon would be so disappointed in her.

The door that led down to the basement opened and the light from upstairs swept over her. She gave an involuntary shudder and wondered what Caroline was going to do now. Cut off another toe? Break her other hand?

She couldn't control the small whimper that escaped between her lips when she heard the sound of heavy footsteps thundering down the stairs behind her. She should have recognized that they didn't belong to Caroline or either one of her accomplices, she should have...but she didn't. She was so tired.

The person was speaking, shouting up at someone. She recognized that it was a man's deep voice but she couldn't make out his words. Cammie didn't flinch as he knelt down beside her and pulled out a knife (she heard him flip it open) instead she sighed in relief. Finally, they were going to kill her. She knew he would probably make a few punctures and let her bleed to death in agony but soon…soon she would be free from the pain.

The ropes and tape around her arms fell away, followed by her legs. They were going to make her fight them again, but she didn't have the strength…she couldn't do it. Why wouldn't they just kill her and be done with it?

"Cameron." The man's voice murmured, it sounded so…sad.

That was when she realized she was already dead, she had to be. When she forced herself to open her eyes again and looked up at him she saw an angel. He carefully pulled her into his arms and stood, being so careful not to hurt her as he made his way back up the stairs and into the too-bright light. He didn't have to worry so much, her entire body was now numb.

Her broken wrist rested on her chest but she no longer felt the searing agony that she was so use to feeling now. She struggled to see the man's face but her vision was so blurred that it was an impossible feat.

She didn't know why but she had a feeling that it was extremely important to see his face. Cammie could hear his heart racing and feel him shaking (from anger or fear, she wasn't sure). There were others there. There were a lot of people actually, talking and moving around the house but the only thing Cammie could focus on was the man holding her.

He kissed her forehead and whispered softly to her, his voice rough with fury and tears, "It's going to be ok Cammie, I have you now."

It was in that moment that she knew who the man was; she closed her eyes and shuddered against him, burying her face into his chest. "Daddy…I'm so scared."

Water splashed on her cheek and rolled into her mouth, it was salty. Her dad was crying as he held her, "I know baby, but you don't have to be scared anymore."

Cameron felt the darkness closing around her, she was finally warm again. The last thing she heard before she passed out was his voice.

"I'm here."


	2. Scavenger Hunt

**Just so nobody gets confused, this chapter and the following will be set BEFORE the first chapter. (: Enjoy! Reviews are very welcome! Again- I don't own Gallagher Girls! Its short but I wanted to get another chapter up.**

* * *

The marketplace was extremely crowded for so early in the afternoon. Too crowded.

"Back off, Duchess." Cammie spoke into the comms unit that was implanted in her necklace. "I don't think he's alone. We'll have to wait to make the grab."

She watched Bex from her hotel room window, her binoculars trailing her while Zach peered out the window next to her, scanning the street for possible threats. Cammie watched her gothic-clad best friend continue down the path, flipping open her cell phone and reaching up to play with the hoop ring in her nose. She wasn't heading the other way, she was still making her way to the mark.

"Duchess," Cammie growled. "I said to back off."

Bex kept going, her hips swinging from side to side as she stared down at her phone. It was when she wasn't paying attention (or that's what an ordinary person would have assumed) that she collided with a boy. Her phone skidded across the pavement and she turned to the boy, furiously shouting at him to next time watch where he was going, even though she had been the one to hit him. Bex then retrieved her phone and continued down the street.

Before Bex rounded the corner she glanced directly up at Cammie and gave her a wink. Cam couldn't help but smile, her best friend was nothing if not determined.

Preston Winters had been on a crazy scavenger hunt for over an hour now. After he had arrived home from the marketplace he tossed the contents of his jacket pocket on the bed and took a shower.

It wasn't until he went to drop down onto his bed to relax that he saw the origami horse lying under his keys. He frowned and retrieved it, turning it over in his hands. He took the time to carefully undo the paper horse and stared in confusion at the words written inside.

It didn't take Preston long to realize who this might be from and then he was up, pulling on his jacket as he rushed outside. It only took ten minutes on foot to reach the harbor nearby but he realized in disappointment that nobody was there waiting for him.

He shoved his hands deep into his jacket pocket to fight off the bite of the cold wind and froze when his fingers brushed up against something. He slowly pulled another origami item out of his pocket and stared down at a small flower that he _knew_ hadn't been there when he had left the house.

Unfolding it, this time not as carefully, he found another set of instructions inside. Preston shook his head in confusion and stuck the paper back into his pocket before he set out again, this time ending up at a phone booth. An origami swan waited for him on top of the phone and he smiled as he opened it, shaking his head. This was a strange way to spend his afternoon.

The park was his final location and he must have waited there for thirty minutes, circling the bench mentioned in the note and checking all of his pockets every few seconds for another note but there was nothing. After another thirty minutes of nothing he headed back home, maybe this was just some kids playing a joke on him and not Macey McHenry trying to get in touch with him. This was stupid, if it _was_ Macey then why would she go through the trouble of planting all these origami animals? Besides, she was back stateside at school.

Preston stopped outside his door and fished out his set of keys. One second he was standing there about to unlock the door and the next second he was being pulled up through the air, a hand planted firmly over his mouth. His world was spinning and he felt nauseous, he had never done well on fair rides and whatever had just happened was worse because he hadn't been expecting it. He landed on the roof of the building next door and fell to his knees, looking up to see the gothic girl from earlier smile down at him before he blacked out.

* * *

"You were suppose to grab him and bring him here, not knock him out!"

A loud laugh. "I didn't! He _fainted_."

Preston groaned and put a hand to his head, rubbing a sore spot before opening his eyes. Macey sat next to him on the bed and at the sound of his groan she turned from the goth girl and rested her eyes on him, giving him a soft smile. "Hi Preston."

"What is going on?" he mumbled, sitting up. All of Macey's friends were here: Cammie, Bex (who was wiping off her dark makeup), Zach, and Liz. "Why aren't you at school?"

"We came to save you." The small girl, Liz, blurted out and then instantly got glares from the others. "Well…we have to tell him!"

Bex rolled her eyes and turned back to Preston, "I'm just going to be blunt here. To make a long story short we have the list and it turns out that your dad is a part of the people who kidnapped Cammie and tried to kill her."

"Bex!" Macey hissed, her eyes searching Preston's face.

Everyone in the room grew quiet until Preston started laughing. _Really_ laughing, like clutching-my-stomach-because-its-about-to-burst laughing. "You can't be serious!"

Bex cracked her knuckles loudly, "Oh, we are."

Preston shook his head, "This is insane. You're talking about my _dad_. Don't you think I would know if he belonged to the Circle?"

"Well seeing as it's suppose to be a secret, no you wouldn't know." Bex told him.

He turned to Cammie, his eyes pleading. "He helped you at the bank! He helped you!"

"I'm sorry Preston, but he wasn't helping me." She explained. "He was trying to lead me _to_ them."

Preston sat there for a moment, his jaw clenched tightly in anger. Finally he shook his head and stood, "This is insane, my dad isn't a bad person. I'll prove it."

Zach crossed his arms as he watched Preston disappear out the door, "Well that was a waste of time."

Cammie sank down onto the bed, "Guys…"

"Should we go stop him and bring him back?" Liz asked.

"Guys…we never told him the name." Cammie said, louder this time.

"What are you talking about, Gallagher Girl?"

The Circle of Cavan. Preston said 'Don't you think I would know if he belonged to the Circle?' but we never told him the name."

Macey took a sharp breath and excused herself from the room.

"What do we do now?" Liz asked quietly.

"We leave. Now." Bex said, "Before he gets his friends."

**OK, I really can't remember whether Preston knows about the Circle or not. I know he knows Cammie is a spy and all that but I'm too lazy to go pull out my book and search. So let's just pretend he knows the basics but not anything about COC ok? Sorry if so, don't yell at me lol but do let me know!**


End file.
